


Stood up

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emmerdale - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Robert over hears something he wasn't supposed to.





	Stood up

**Author's Note:**

> Comment: The part written in Italics are someone talking on the phone, the part Robert overhears.

_I swear to god._

__

__Robert smirked. The guy sounded pretty desperate._ _

____

_It’s like an everlasting parade. I don’t know what to do, I should have known when they brought the first one, a blonde girl, tall good looking and everything. But I was like clueless back then._

____

Robert wouldn’t mind a parade of gorgeous girls.But he could hear something resembling a sewing machine from the other end of the line.  


_Yeah, I know ___

____

The guy sounded exasperated.

____

_So I told them. And then the really started bringing them. They seem to be insulted by the fact I’m single and they’re behaving like they’re mad, ___

______ _ _

Robert wished someone would try to set him up. He’d been single for a while now, not that he was looking. But it would be nice you know. He looked around in the village pub. It had been a while since he’d been back. The guy on the phone in the boot behind him started talking again

______ _ _

_Well the last one they brought, yeah, tall, blonde, good looking, but the boat tie, and purple chinos were a total turn off. ___

________ _ _ _ _

Robert smirked. He wondered what kind of girl dressed like that. But who was he to judge. 

________ _ _ _ _

_So, PLEASE Ad could you show up to the Christmas party tonight, around 7pm because I kind of told them I have a boyfriend. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

That was a turn of events Robert thought.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_So please, please, help me with this. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Robert decided he needed to see who the guy was, so he stood up and walked over to the men’s room. He got a good look at the guy. He seemed relieved so Robert assumed that his friend finally had said yes. On his way back he noticed the man was gone. He sat back down, and drank the last of his pint, before he walked over to his sisters house. He’d have a quiet night in. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The quiet was interrupted by a phone call early in the evening. His sister was catering an event and someone had poured their drink all over her. She needed a new top. He was persuaded to come over with it. She told him where to find it, and he started the drive over. He didn’t feel much like going back to the quiet of house being alone. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he came in to the event, he soon found his sister and gave her the white button up shirt. She smiled at him, and gave him a glass of bubbely, and asked him to stay for a while. He looked around and decided it was a good idea. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly he saw the guy from the pub. He stood in a corner with two girls. He looked agitated. Nervous, and well, he didn’t see a guy around, so this Ad character hadn’t bothered to show. He moved closer and heard one of the girls asking him about it. “So, Aaron, when do you think he’ll show?” she sounded doubtful. Robert made a quick decision. He turned his phone off and put a smile on his face and moved in.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry I’m late Aaron, I was kept at work, and then my phone died” he waved with the dead phone as if he wanted to show it. He turned to the girls “Are’nt you going to introduce me” He said, and moved his hand forward to shake. “I’m Robert, Aarons boyfriend” he said before any of them could react. The girls greeted him, one of them turned to Aaron. “I thought your boyfriends name was Adam” Robert turned to her and let her see his smile. “Nah, Adam’s his best friend, he’s together with my sister” he had connected the dots. It’s a small village after all. They seemed to trust him. Specially since Aaron nodded, and moved in closer.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One of the girls went to the lady’s and the other went up to the bar to get a drink. Aaron turned to Robert with a question in his eyes “how did you know” he asked. Robert shrugged, I’m not stalking you, but I heard you talking to Adam in the pub, but I didn’t really connect until I had to come here because someone spilled their drink on Vic he pointed towards her. Aaron looked to where Robert pointed. “Oh, so you’re Robert Sugden, you are?” He said. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Robert nodded to answer the question, he looked around him, none of the girls were back yet. “The womanizer of Emmerdale, the destroyer of marriages, the pillock?” he asked with a smirk. Robert sighed and looked away as he nodded. Aaron looked him up and down. “OK” he said with a smirk. Robert turned his eyes at him, “OK?” he asked. “Yeah, OK, and thanks for doing this” Aaron’s voice was sincere. “I really appreciate it” he continued. Robert gave him a smile. As soon as the girls came back, Robert turned his full attention to the man beside him. They talked easily, and the girls seemed to drop any suspicions they ever could have harbored towards the relationship, which made Aaron relax. The more comfortable Aaron became, the more Robert enjoyed his company. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The more comfortable Aaron got, the closer he moved to Robert, who didn’t mind. As they moved towards the bar the girls suddenly squeaked and pointed at the ceiling above them, they stopped to look what it was. Would you believe the luck, Robert thought as he realized they were stuck under a mistletoe. Kissing this gorgeous guy would NOT be a problem. He leaned in and planted his lips on Aaron’s. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The kiss may have started of slow and uncertain. But after a while Aaron seemed to relax in to the kiss, and Robert definitely took advantage, licking his lips open. Aaron let him in with a moan. He could hear that and someone giggle beside him. He tried to care. He didn’t. Aaron felt good in his arms. He didn’t want to let go. He knew he’d eventually had to. So he tried to put some space between them. Aaron let go immediately and took a step back. Robert held on to him and didn’t let him go too far. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He held on to Aaron as they moved up towards the bar. He saw his sister, and steered Aaron that way, with the girls following. He introduced the girls to his sister. He didn’t have to introduce Aaron, they obviously knew each other. She raised her eyebrow at him. Robert shrugged, and pulled Aaron closer. She smiled at them and fixed them up with a pint each, the girls went for the bubbly, before they started to fire of questions about their relationship, how they met and so on. Vic stood there, and listened to the stories. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Robert kept as close to the truth as possible, and told them about earlier in the day, he continued to tell them about how he’d walked up to Aaron and introduced himself in front of Aarons friends, and that their relationship had started from there. Aaron kept smiling, and nodded in the right places. He seemed kind of dazed. Robert kissed his cheek, and continued answer the questions he was asked. Suddenly, Vic coughed, and asked him to help her with something in the kitchen. He nodded, kissed Aaron’s cheek again and followed her.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He didn’t get more than into the kitchen before she turned on him “Aaron’s been through enough, don’t mess with him” she said. He huffed. “I’m only here because your prat of a boyfriend didn’t show” he countered. She looked at him, and looked quite confused. “yeah” he continued. “Aaron asked him to help him tonight, to pretend to be his boyfriend and Adam said yes, and then didn’t show. By the way, where is he” Vic blushed, “I asked him to help me with a delivery” she admitted. She blushed even more when Robert looked at her “Well I didn’t know did I?” she looked embarrassed, “how could I?” Robert looked at her before he turned around and left. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he left the kitchen he checked for Aaron and found him, he walked up, took his beer in one hand, and put the other hand around Aaron’s waist. He kissed his cheek. Aaron looked at him, and took a swig of his beer. They started talking again, Aaron asked what Vic’d wanted help with, and Robert explaining something about lifting stuff in the kitchen. He proceeded to ask the girls about setting Aaron up, to tell him the stories. Aaron blushed, and the girls giggled and proceeded to tell Robert about some of the set up’s and Aaron’s reaction. They all, including Aaron, had a blast about Aaron’s reaction to the guy in the boat tie, and purple chinos.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The night progressed, and Robert had a really good time. He didn’t want it to end. He knew it was only pretending from Aaron’s side, but he wished it was real. It was a long time, if ever he’d felt this way, this fast about anyone. And he really liked the feeling. Before he was ready the night was over and Vic offered to drive them home if they helped her to load up the van. With both of them helping it took no time at all before they were on their way home. The ride was quiet, Robert didn’t really know what to say. Vic seemed oblivious to her brothers quandary’s. After a while she didn’t seem to be able to take the silence and started chatting about the evening and how people’d been complimenting her food. Robert squeezed Aaron’s leg as he spoke with his sister. Aaron was quiet. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They dropped him off at the pub and continued to Vic’s place. Once they were inside Keepers Cottage, Vic turned on him again, “spill” she said. Robert shrugged, went into the kitchen and got a bottle of beer, before he sat down and started telling her about how he’d overheard Aaron talking, and saw him from the bar, at the party. She looked at him with knowing eyes and let the subject drop. It wasn’t long before she went upstairs, leaving Robert on the couch. He sat there in the dark for a good hour, before he followed her upstairs and went into the guest bedroom. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had a hard time getting to sleep that night, but in the small hours of the morning he drifted off. As he woke up he could hear Vic and Adam argue downstairs. He made his way down, quite desperate for coffee. When he entered the kitchen, Vic and Adam went quiet, and turned to look at him. He shrugged and went for the kettle. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vic fried up some bacon and eggs for him and he sat down. Adam looked at him and Vic nudged him. Adam looked at him and Robert knew what he was going to say, so he just shrugged, and said “It’s OK” before Adam had the chance to say anything. Adam smiled at him, and muttered something about helping his mother at the farm, before he left. Vic followed him out, before she came in and sat down opposite Robert. “Sooo?” she asked “Aaron...” he shrugged and tried to look innocent. “What about Aaron?” he asked. She smirked at him and suddenly looked at him knowingly. She had always been able to see right trough him. “Meet you at the pub later” she said with a smirk. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Robert knew he wouldn’t be able to keep away. He knew he’d be in the pub, he knew he would been looking for Aaron. And he knew Vic knew. Even if he hadn’t told Vic, she always knew. He went for a ride into Hotten, did a few errands, before he went home. It was too early to go to the pub, so he took a power nap, before he showered and got dressed. He took time to choose his clothes and tried to not to walk too fast as he started for the pub. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he entered he realized it was Saturday night, and Vic and the other staff seemed to have spent the whole day decorating the place for Christmas. It looked ridiculous. But then again what kind of Christmas decorations didn’t. He sat down in a booth, and waved to Vic, who brought him a pint. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_So I met this great guy last night, and I don’t even know if he’s straight or not. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Robert smirked as he heard the voice.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Yeah, that sucks._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He looked around, and saw Aaron sitting in a chair close to his booth.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Well, who knows, I’m sitting here in the pub. If he wanted to join me, he’d be welcome. ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Robert took his beer and stood up.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
